Aragon
Prince Aragon is the ruthless and cruel older brother of Princess Dorathea (AKA The Dragon Ghost), both of whom appeared to have lived in the Middle Ages roughly between the 4th to the 16th centuries. Their family treasured the two magical Amulets of Aragon which the ghosts seem to possess even in the afterlife. These amulets allow the wearer to transform into a dragon, especially when angry or distressed. The Prince has a mean, and nasty temper, and is constantly abusive towards his sister apparently both while they had been living, and in death. He is powerless without his amulet, and he and his sister have the same amount of power although Dorathea had been unaware of that fact. He also doesn't seem to favor the sunlight. He only wants to marry Sam solely for the fact that he wants a human wife, and presumably not for her beauty, companionship, or even love. Appearance He has ice blue skin and waist length gray hair with blood red eyes. His dragon form resembles that of Disney's Sleeping Beauty's Maleficent. Personality He is spoiled, mean, tempermental and abusive towards his sister. He and his sister lived during the Middle Ages which is roughly around between the 4th to 16th centuries. Background Aragon first appears in Beauty Marked where in an attempt to get himself a beautiful human bride for his wedding, he sent out his sister, Dora, to hold a beauty pageant in Amity Park, allowing him to choose just the right girl. After seeing Danny as the current judge of the pageant, Aragon sends out his two henchmen, the Archer and Executioner ghosts, to keep him busy. After Sam is captured by Dora for Aragon, Danny and Tucker go into the Ghost Zone to save her. Meanwhile in Aragon's castle, it was revealed to Sam that Aragon pushes his sister around, always getting what he wants; Dora is forced to obey his every command and whim. After Sam tries much convincing to lift Dora's confidence and hope, she turns herself into a wild and sloppy bride to convince Aragon that she is not the girl for him and thus call off the wedding. Her plan almost worked, but Aragon planned to lock her up if not for Danny and Tucker arriving at the same time to rescue her. Angry that his future wife is being kidnapped, and hateful towards his sister, Aragon turns into his dark dragon form (similar in appearance to the dragon form of Maleficent in Disney's "Sleeping Beauty") and fights Danny while burning the castle and the trees. Just before he finishes Danny off, Dora begins attacking him after a big pep talk from Sam to fight back. Afterwards, Danny removes the amulet on Aragon's neck which grants him the power to become a dragon, transforming him back to his normal form. After Aragon's defeat, Dora turns the sky from dark to light, causing time to move forward than continue its permanent hold as it had been for 16,000 years. Prince Aragon's final appearance is in the series finale, Phantom Planet. He's first seen attacking Amity Park, only to be subdued by Vlad's team of Ghost Hunters, the Masters Blasters; later, he is one of the many ghosts who helps Danny and Skulker turn the entire planet intangible, so that an asteroid can pass through it. He is only seen in his dragon form. Powers/Abilities *'Standard Ghost Powers (possible): '''although Aragon doesn't use much of his ghosts powers we can assume that he has the standard ghost powers *' Dragon Physiology/Transformation: Like his sister Dora, he has an Amulet of Aragon which turns him into a black dragon. Unlike his sister, he seems to have much more control over his transformations and the exact opposite colors. While being a dragon he possesses:' **'Flight:' either because he is a dragon or a ghost maybe even both, he is able to fly at great speed **'Breathe Blue Ghost Fire:' due to his dragon nature he is able to breathe blue ghost fire from the mouth and nose **'Supernatural Strength': due to his size and his dragon nature, he is almost as strong as Danny, possibly even more **'Supernatural Endurance:' when he was a dragon he was able to survive to several attacks from Danny without any further damage **'Claws:''' his hands becomes in sharp claws Weaknesses Aragon becomes powerless when his amulet is removed, which reverts him back to normal. In his castle, it was revealed that technology cannot be used in his zone due to it being permanently stuck in the Dark Ages at the time. Gallery Danny Phantom 34 042.jpg Danny Phantom 34 041.jpg Danny Phantom 34 040.jpg Danny Phantom 34 039.jpg Danny Phantom 34 264.jpg Danny Phantom 34 387.jpg Danny Phantom 34 377.jpg Danny Phantom 34 209.jpg Danny Phantom 34 210.jpg Danny Phantom 34 277.jpg Danny Phantom 34 297.jpg Danny Phantom 34 304.jpg Danny Phantom 34 317.jpg Danny Phantom 34 375.jpg Danny Phantom 34 373.jpg Danny Phantom 34 328.jpg Danny Phantom 34 330.jpg Danny Phantom 34 365.jpg Danny Phantom 34 336.jpg Danny Phantom 34 325.jpg Danny Phantom 34 318.jpg Danny Phantom 34 316.jpg Prince_Aragon.png Danny Phantom 34 327.jpg Danny Phantom 34 314.jpg Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Ghosts